


【芝诺光】龙与精灵

by BAISHUO



Category: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Paladin Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Zenos yae Galvus - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAISHUO/pseuds/BAISHUO
Summary: 双龙警告，半龙化警告，战损，暴力x行为，ooc警告
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 6





	【芝诺光】龙与精灵

深沉的墨绿色龙鳞在白皙饱满的额头蔓延出尖锐的双角，修长的手指被覆上削铁如泥的指爪，同色的双翼自皇太子背后展开，相对于神龙本体来讲瘦弱得几乎可以称得上是装饰的翅膀第一次与人类体型有了对比，加上加雷安人高大的体型，大有一副遮天蔽日的气势。

希尔薇娅绷紧了身体，靴甲在冰冷的地砖上不可避免地发出清脆的声响。

于是，被人造超越之力侵染成黑红色的双眼对上了高挑的精灵，为了增强力量尝试半龙化的皇太子慢慢勾起唇角，指爪弹动着，发出龙族特有的鳞片摩擦的声音。

“芝诺斯……？”精灵小心地靠近，然后就被一团墨绿色的以太迎面袭来，不得不举盾隐藏，同时迅速后退，圣灵魔法的咏唱在薄唇的开合间飞速完成，又被不忍下手的精灵主动散去。不等她落稳脚跟，带着锋利鳞片的苍白龙尾不知从哪冒出，缠上了银色靴甲，在金属的铠甲上发出让人牙酸的摩擦声。

“我在。”熟悉的低沉声音适时响起，希尔薇娅扭身刺下的动作立刻顿了一下，然后就被龙尾缠紧了腿甲举高甩动。  
还从没吃过这种亏的精灵很快被甩的头晕眼花，剑盾在地砖上砸出巨大的声响。

等希尔揉着额头从剧烈的眩晕中缓和过来，神龙的利爪已经撕开了她没来得及穿外甲的柔软内衬。带着凉意的锋锐指爪慢慢划过精灵柔软的胸腹，漂亮的血珠点缀在白皙的皮肤上，换来对方惊恐抽气声，芝诺斯低低笑着，俯下身慢慢舔过被自己划破的皮肤，“我的精灵，你要乖乖的。”

一个带着血腥味的吻反而让希尔薇娅冷静下来，又很快被体内如同点燃一样的热量吸引，即使被芝诺斯按在地上也不妨碍她感受到背上如同要长出什么东西一样的胀痛。异样的感觉让她有些不安，伸手摸了摸自己的唇。  
“芝诺斯，你给我喝了什么？”

“哦？我的精灵，我以为你应该很熟悉这种液体。”芝诺斯满意地看着希尔逐渐分化出鳞片的样子，忍不住伸舌去舔吻精灵脸侧鳞片的边缘。

“唔……”异样的痛痒让希尔皱起眉，皇太子的话让她本能地觉得不妙，出身伊修加德的精灵在看到自己的手掌变成和对方几乎一样的指爪后，惊惶地挣扎起来。  
神龙的尾巴骤然收紧，坚硬的鳞片在腿甲上摩擦出让人牙酸的声音。

不许离开。  
希尔觉得仿佛有个声音在自己的脑子里响起，身体如同中了魅惑术一样乖顺地停住，任由芝诺斯将自己翻过来，用他锋锐的指爪划破肩胛的皮肤，引导已经顶起皮肤的双翼舒展开来。

陌生的热意在精灵体内随着龙血的吸收翻涌起来。这时，希尔才依稀响起曾经学到的知识：龙族转化眷属，最初的目的是繁殖……

墨蓝色的鳞片如同漂亮的礼服覆在双翼和手腕上，又在腰胯小腹和大腿外侧交织成诱人的内衣形状。  
被化成了半龙眷属模样的精灵大张着双腿，带有墨绿软鳞的两根肉棒一前一后填满了她下身的肉穴，不依不饶地在里面碾弄抽送，凹凸不平的鳞片密密匝匝地碾过湿软的肉穴，最初的撕裂后，龙血催化着眷属的身体，哪怕疼得颤抖不已，如潮的快感依然将精灵的理智吞没下来，被情欲催熟的肉蒂在对方阴囊上的鳞片的挤压拍打下可怜兮兮地红肿发亮。

“唔啊~不，不行……”希尔仰着头，担心指爪伤了恋人，只能无助地在地砖上爬抓着，新生的双翼被芝诺斯紧紧抓在手里，被迫直起上身，难以支撑的动作拉扯着肩胛普通被拉断一样酸疼着，跪着的姿势让那两根可怕的肉茎顺利地进入了精灵身体的最深处。  
“你行的，我的挚友，我的眷属。”芝诺斯张着翅膀，笑容有些疯狂地低语着，湿热的口腔耐心地舔吻吮吸着精灵新生的娇嫩鳞角，在爱人的啜泣声中用肉茎上的鳞片耐心地磨蹭着肉穴劲头窄小的宫口。

“啊啊啊~~”希尔控制不住地大声呻吟，小腹抽搐着，热液从子宫内涌出又被堵在肉穴里，越发让她觉得整个下身都熟热潮湿，如同泡在温暖的热水里，舒服得让她本能地想追随身上的神龙，仿佛自出生起就合该雌伏于那强大的神灵。墨蓝的龙尾痉挛着，讨好地缠上神龙苍白的长尾，一同勒紧自己的靴铠，丝毫意识不到理智的流失。

“乖孩子。”芝诺斯喟叹着，每一下挺动腰腹都能收获甜美的呻吟，半龙化后分化成两根的肉茎将英雄的下身变成淫靡放浪的肉壶，以太形成的龙卵随着内射被填入眷属脆弱的肉穴，不顾对方的痉挛挣扎，硬是将平坦白皙的小腹撑起漂亮的弧度。

等到芝诺斯终于松开指爪任由希尔趴伏下来，化成半龙的眷属已经无力挣动，熟烂的肉穴难以闭合，半含着黏腻的淫液艰难地抽搐着，本能地试图排出被强行塞入的硬物。  
高洁的骑士哀哀呻吟着，挺着鼓胀的小腹耷拉着漂亮的墨蓝龙翼将龙卵缓缓挤出。带着墨绿以太光芒的产物将本就一塌糊涂的腿间变得更加淫靡诱人。  
于是芝诺斯在第二枚龙卵刚刚露头的时候伸出爪尖，将龙蛋重新推回那可怜的肉穴，成功地逼出希尔带着颤音的呻吟。  
本就带着凹凸鳞片的龙蛋被逆向推回，被操干得软烂的穴壁痉挛着射出大股的阴精，又被饱满的龙蛋悉数堵在体内。希尔颤抖着爬抓着地砖，口中模糊地呜咽着，柔软的腰肢弹动着控制不住地颤抖着。  
似乎意识到自己过分举动似的，芝诺斯动作轻柔地按上希尔鼓鼓的小腹，引导着已经意识模糊的精灵将龙卵排出，仿佛用那毫无生命的以太卵块将自己操干得高潮迭起。

半龙化的骑士瘫软在地砖上，双腿无力地痉挛着，腿间七七八八堆着沾满了血丝和白浊精液的龙卵，被撑开过久的肉穴无意识地抽搐着，墨蓝的鳞片旁，红肿的蒂豆在淫液的浸润下硬挺勃起，金色的长发被汗水浸湿，贴服在脸侧鳞片上。  
被过于激烈的性事夺去力气的精灵早已失去意识，沉沉睡去，只留下芝诺斯温柔地抚摸着被自己龙爪划伤的双翼，晶亮的蓝眼中满是扭曲的癫狂与满足。

后续：传言光之战士即使被交换去了加雷马，依然把皇太子揍得在医院住了一个星期。


End file.
